


In Dreams

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, False Memories, Hotel Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah has an extremely unusual experience on a Company assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

Noah stepped out of the taxi, grabbed his suitcase and slammed the door. He sighed as he walked up to the entrance of the motel the Company was putting him up in. They all started to look the same after a while. They all had that same cheesy, fake rock façade and paint that had seen better days, or decades. Pick up assignments were generally not so bad but he hated being alone. Motels were some of the loneliest places in the world.

The special he was looking for was a man by the name of Michael Cavanaugh. He reportedly had the ability to take memories from one person and put them into another’s brain. At least he wasn’t considered dangerous, so he wasn’t expecting this to be a difficult job. Noah had re-read the file on him about a dozen times. He actually found the ability interesting. It had reminded him of the Haitian’s ability at first, but not quite; there were several differences which Noah was anxious to see in action.

It was late. He was tired and feeling lousy. He had left things at home in a state of uproar and the food on the plane had given him some slight indigestion. The motel didn’t have a bar, but he had been fortunate enough to get a 7-Up from the vending machine outside. After a shower that wasn’t quite warm enough, Noah brushed his teeth and climbed into the lumpy motel bed. He groaned to himself as he attempted to fluff the pillow. What a day. On top of all this, or maybe despite all of it, he was pretty sure his balls would literally be some shade of blue if he had the energy to look.  
***

By a crazy coincidence, unbeknownst to Noah, Michael Cavanaugh happened to be in the room next door. He had met a beautiful blonde at the bar down the street and brought her back to the very same motel for a night of fun. Unfortunately for Michael, the woman decided to leave before he woke up the following morning and that pissed him off. He should have realized that it was just a one night stand, especially after bringing her to this sleazy motel. She was too good for a place like this and now he was sending himself down a shame spiral. Men didn’t get left after sex. No one ever heard a woman say, ‘wham, bam, thank you sir.’ It made him feel like a pussy. He had to get rid of these memories, for the sake of his own sanity.

Sneaking down the hallway the previous night, he happened to see a man in horn-rimmed glasses carefully folding a pair of trousers and setting them on the ugly chair in the corner by the window. He remembered the guy now and snorted. What a tool that guy was. He was perfect.  
***

Noah awoke with a start to the ringing of his wake up call from the front desk. He could never figure out how to set those damn motel alarm clocks. They all seemed to have their own special trick. For a moment, he thought they must have made a mistake and let him oversleep. But when he glanced at the clock it was only six.

He felt surprisingly rested. Happy even. And that ache was gone… As he sat up and put on his glasses, images from the night before clouded his mind. Long blonde hair… long, shapely legs… rounded hips and behind… firm breasts… slim waist… blue eyes… Yeah, last night was good. Warm skin… soft lips… breathy moans… it was all coming back to him. Who was she?

They spent the entire night fucking. He remembered clearly that they had gone a staggering three times. Well, he had built up quite a reserve lately… he even remembered the wetness of her skin and the feeling of it being slick with his cum afterwards.

Noah shook his head. Where did she go? And why couldn’t he remember how she had gotten there, or even her name? Something wasn’t right.  
***

He finally tracked down Michael around noon. He was at the bar down the street. Noah didn’t know anything about last night, but apparently it was a regular spot for the guy. He was more than a little shocked to see Noah. Noah just figured it was the shock of being bagged and tagged, so to speak. Neither of them spoke much to the other and it was an awkward trip back to Texas for the both of them.  
***

After Noah delivered his assignment, he took a personal day to recuperate. He was still thinking about the woman, whom he by now realized must have been a dream. But it had felt so real. He was literally haunted by the ‘dream’ constantly and even had to find excuses to spend extra time in the bathroom… extra showering or shaving, anything he could think of in order to jack off without Sandra knowing. He was beginning to feel that this woman in his dreams might just be the death of him.  
***

Back at Primatech, Thompson called him into his office to introduce him to a new agent. Noah wasn’t usually amused at these introductions. Not since the time he had first met Claude. But he went to meet the new agent because Thompson asked him to and it was his first day back after the most awkward assignment in recent memory. Still, all he could think about was trying to get away to lock himself in his office alone with a box of tissue…

Noah knocked on Thompson’s door and walked in casually; about to take a seat in one of the chairs facing Thompson’s desk when he stopped dead in his tracks and nearly suffered a coronary because the new agent was HER.

“Bennet, meet Ms. Gilmore. We think she’ll make a fantastic addition to our team.”

He was lucky to be coherent at all, or even able to pick up his jaw which had dropped to the floor. This had to be some kind of a joke, right?

“Ms. Gilmore, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Noah smiled politely and shook her hand, trying not to let her or Thompson see how shaken he was. He got out of there as soon as Company acceptable behavior would allow.  
***

Noah was nothing if not a Company man. He was used to being in control and had a strong hold over his inner demons and actions. It was proving difficult for him to remain as cool as he’d like around Lauren though. The first couple of assignments they worked on together had Noah feeling like a giddy teenager but it had subsided into something more comfortable once he got to know her. She was a great agent. Smart, strong and even slightly brutal. She’d even managed to pick up the affectionate nickname of ‘Iron Maiden’ among the rest of the guys.

They started meeting for breakfast at the Burnt Toast Diner twice a week. Noah liked to believe they had a close friendship as well as a work relationship. Of course, he was still extremely attracted to her and that made things more complicated but he was a professional. Always first and foremost an agent. But he was able to talk to her about things that he couldn’t talk to anyone else about. Work, of course, but also his disconnection with Sandra and his difficulties with Claire and the manifesting of her ability.

He knew that their relationship was flirty as well, but he did the best he could at pretending that it was just friendly, just like he was just a paper salesman. Until she brought it up at breakfast one morning.

“You and I, we can talk about anything… we’re more than friends. You’re such a cowboy, you’d never admit it; so I’m taking the initiative. And I… booked a motel room.”

Noah’s stomach flip flopped when she slid him a key across the table. Fortunately, or maybe not, he was saved from responding by the ring of his cell phone. He had to get back to Primatech as soon as possible, but he pocketed the key on his way out.  
***

Lauren poured herself a strong drink and paced back and forth in the motel room; wondering whether or not Noah would show.

“I’d love one of those,” Noah pointed at the drink in her hand as he walked into the room.

They smiled at each other, both of them afraid to say what they obviously needed to say. They stood facing each other and sipped their drinks, hoping it would calm their nerves and make it easier to give in to what they really wanted. They eyed each other, each waiting for the other one to make the first move.

“I’m glad you came.”

“I almost didn’t. I don’t think I can do this, Lauren.” Noah searched her face with sad eyes.

“Noah…” She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him gently.

He placed his hands on top of hers, returning the kiss, soft and slow before pulling away.

“I want to. You know I do. I care about you… a lot.”

“Then stop trying to do the right thing and do what you want to do for once. Don’t you think you deserve some happiness? Because I do. I think you deserve so much more than you allow yourself.”

Noah stood there, letting his eyes close, trying to regain some self control. He sat down on the foot of the bed and Lauren sat down beside him. He turned to look into her eyes and sighed. Those pale blue eyes. It was hard not to drown in them. She smiled softly at him and took his hand, holding it in her lap for several minutes, waiting for him to finish the fight within himself.

He took a deep breath and dove in headfirst, kissing her deeply, tongue exploring her mouth, tasting her and unbuttoning her blouse, pushing it off of her as their kisses became more frantic.

They pulled apart to remove Noah’s jacket and tie and he slid a hand inside her bra, cupping her breast and stroking between his fingers. Lauren moaned and arched into his palm. He let out a low groan and took his hand back in order to get his shirt off before pushing the straps down her shoulders, unhooking the bra and letting it fall to the floor.

She looked at him; eyes glazed with lust and started to unbuckle his belt. He thought it might kill him if she went any slower. She finally got it undone and slowly unbuttoned his trousers, teasing with the zipper before pulling it down. Noah gasped and pushed her down onto the bed, hovering above her and captured her mouth again, kissing hungrily.

Lauren wriggled out of her skirt and tossed it aside, then reached for him, pulling him down on top of her. Noah nipped and sucked at her neck, hands roaming back to her breasts, teasing the hardened flesh of her nipples. She rewarded him with some more soft moans and he lowered his mouth to circle both nipples with his tongue before taking each one into his mouth.

He raised himself so he could push his pants down, over his long legs and grinned at her once he was down to his boxer briefs. He slid a finger into the waist of her panties, slowly pulling at them and she raised her hips off the bed to help him remove them and fling the flimsy fabric away.

She sat up to return the favor, slowly pushing his underwear down his hips. His cock bobbed heavily once freed of the restraint. Noah let out a noise from low in his throat as she looked him over, feeling slightly self conscious under her gaze but not enough to stop the twitch as he watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip.

That was enough for Noah. He moved forward, gently pushing her back against the pillow and kissed her again, roughly this time, cock pressed against her hip. Lauren moaned into the kiss, sucking at his tongue. She moved one leg over his side, rolling over so she was on top of him.

Noah groaned out loud when he felt the wetness between her legs brush against him and he slid his hands down her sides, gripping her hips to steady himself. She raised herself up and grinned at him as she took his cock in hand and lowered herself down onto him in one slow, smooth movement.

She moaned and he growled as he filled her, thrusting himself all the way inside before stilling himself to wait for her to move. He didn’t have to wait long, she started slow, testing the angle and adjusting her movements higher, lower, faster and deeper until she found a rhythm that had them both breathless and moaning against each other. Noah raised his hands to fondle her breasts, which were bouncing up and down above him tantalizingly and just within reach of his hands.

Lauren threw her head back and gasped as the tiny ripples of a climax overtook her body, tightening and shuddering around Noah who struggled to keep thrusting up into her through it all.

Once her breathing returned to normal, Noah pulled out and sat up, turning her around so he could take her from behind. He plunged into her deeply, groaning as she backed up against his hips. Noah honestly wasn’t sure which view was better, but this position allowed him to have full control.

He pumped into her fiercely, squeezing her ass and reaching between her legs to stroke her with his fingers. It wasn’t long before her body was tensing again and Noah held onto her with a firm grip as she shook and let out tiny screams of pleasure. With a few more erratic thrusts, Noah spilled into her with a low, deep moan and collapsed forward. He shifted, pulling out and lying beside her, holding her in his arms.  
***

They lay there enjoying the afterglow and it was a long time before they stirred.

“Are you thirsty?” Noah finally asked in a quiet voice.

“Like the Sahara,” Lauren replied with a laugh.

He chuckled softly and sat up, “I guess we should do something about fluid replenishment and maybe get some food in us as well before heading back to work.”

As they got dressed, she smiled at him like they shared this dirty little secret and Noah wondered how things would be from now on. They obviously couldn’t go back to the way things were before and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought of the Haitian.


End file.
